Catherine Gray
Catherine Gray is a student at Malory Towers. She appears only in the book In the Fifth at Malory Towers. History Catherine, along with Moira Linton, is left down in the fifth form whilst the rest of her form go up to the sixth form and the old fourth formers come up. It is indicated by Irene that Catherine has been ill from working too hard, and that is why she is still in the fifth. When the girls sit down for supper on the first night, Catherine gives all of them a big smile. She carefully pours oil on the troubled waters, but Alicia Johns calls her a hypocrite and takes an instant dislike to her. Catherine refers to their form teacher Miss James as "a dear". Catherine collects paper, pencils and a box for the girls to vote for their Christmas committee. She hands everything out herself, instead of troubling Mary-Lou. When Moira gets impatient with Irene, Catherine steps in to cool off the row, referring to Irene as a genius. Irene has to leave a tune to do the flowers in the classroom, and Catherine offers to help, but Irene brushes her off rudely. Irene returns to discover that it isn't her week to do the flowers, but mocks Catherine further. When Catherine reminds her she is not being kind, Irene is ruder still. When Belinda Morris points out Maureen Little's flaws and her likeness to Gwendoline Lacey, Catherine protests that Belinda is not being kind. Belinda tells her that there are times to be kind and times to be unkind. She then proceeds to draw Catherine in a stained glass window, with a caption reading "OUR BLESSED MARTYR, ST CATHERINE". Catherine flees away from this as the girls laugh at her. Moira is rude to Darrell Rivers and Sally Hope when she says that they are being too slow in writing the pantomime. Catherine steps in to prevent a row, but Alicia mocks her, saying she deserves Belinda's halo. Catherine feels upset at the constant teasing when she tries to be good. She regularly sneaks into the common room to take down Belinda's drawings of her as a saint, but there are always new ones. Catherine's temper is very on edge at this. Maureen is publicly humiliated by the fifth formers and the distress makes her run from the room. Catherine shouts to her that the girls didn't mean to be unkind, exasperating the others and angering Maureen, who shouts at Catherine for running after her after she has laughed with the rest of the girls. Moira and Darrell work on match teams, and Catherine offers to go and pin up the lists on the notice board, but Moira rudely pushes her away, once again calling her St Catherine. This visibly upsets Catherine. Later, Moira decided to coach some of the younger kids at lacrosse. Catherine offers to fetch her stick, but Moira is rude, again. When Moira begins to receive anonymous notes, Catherine is a suspect for how much she resents Moira's unkind treatment of her. Catherine is cleared, however, when June Johns is revealed as the culprit. During the run up to the pantomime, Catherine looks after and fusses over Mary-Lou, who is very nervous playing Cinderella. Catherine stops being such a doormat, but sticks with Mary-Lou as she had never called her Saint Catherine. Catherine does not appear in Last Term at Malory Towers; she stays at home to look after her mother. Personality Irene describes her as one of those girls who "doesn't make much of an impression from a distance". She always apologises if she can and makes herself very humble to the other girlsCategory:Characters Category:Malory Towers Student Category:Female Category:North Tower